Iden's Ship
A series of angled support pillars round the central area of the bridge also house smaller lamps, and along with the illumination from the various computerised displays, result in a muted lighting level. The decking of the control room consists of interlocking smooth and angled metallic plates. The bridge has a number of raised platforms around the periphery of the roughly rectangular area, producing two levels on which the crew can work. Located at the left side of the room, as viewed from the raised entrance, is the main viewscreen. This is a semi-circular display that provides computer-generated tactical information for the crew operating the primary control console in the room’s centre. Situated below the platform facing the viewscreen is a spherical console, or primary control globe, which features the push-pull control rod interfaces common to Hirogen ship design. These controls are situated in such a position that their operator has an unimpeded and close-up view of the viewscreen above. Located to the left of the main viewscreen is a further raised platform on which stands a holographic emitter tower, vital for the continued projection of the photonic beings within the room. This platform is also used as a transporter pad. It is possible to align the matrix of any new holographic arrival and install their program into the ship's database as soon as they arrive on board. A number of control stations are positioned on the long wall facing the main entrance doors, and include other spherical free-standing consoles as well as wall-mounted interfaces with a series of touch-sensitive controls. Several crewmembers stand around the outer areas of the bridge seemingly unoccupied, although alert conditions will see them quickly take up one of several stations round the inner walls of the command area. The majority of the ship's controls are built into a large single console located in the middle of the room. This substantial circular station can accommodate eight crewmembers at one time. The workstation is built around a metallic dome-shaped centrepiece featuring illuminated drilled holes, and consists of a number of identically sized touch-sensitive panels that can be configured to manipulate and monitor numerous functions. The ship was previously occupied by a Hirogen crew and the hunter race requires extensive medical facilities in case of accident or injury from prey. Therefore the internal design of the ship includes a well-equipped treatment room. Iden and his holographic crew converted it into a laboratory in order to develop a method of storing and projecting their holographic matrices permanently in a safe environment. The room's facilities were also used for their original purpose of treating wounded individuals. While the idea of holograms requiring medical attention may seem irrational, the modifications made by the Hirogen to their photonic quarry include heightened sensory subroutines; meaning the holograms can experience pain from injury. As with many other areas within the vessel, the treatment room can be entered from at least two different directions, with main entrances located centrally and at one end of the room. The facility is roughly rectangular in shape, with a fairly open area containing the majority of computer terminals, these used in the manipulation of holographic patterns positioned around the outside. A large treatment bench is positioned in the room’s centre. Access from the end of the room is via heavy-duty hydraulically operated doors, and from there patients must walk to the treatment bench with or without assistance. The side entrance, located behind a metallic bulkhead wall, opens out to the middle of the room close to the bench. The surface of this separating bulkhead wall is covered in the same metallic mesh material found on the bridge, and supports a series of weapons. A low bench beneath the weapons allows the injured to sit while awaiting treatment. Treatment is always carried out on the treatment bench, which is constructed from a series of interconnecting metallic beams. These support a number of rectangular padded struts on the upper surface, which angle slightly downward to form a depressed central ridge on which patients can sit or lie. The bench is strong enough to support an individual in full body armour but because the average Hirogen is tall (taller than, say, an adult Human) a number of holograms have difficulty reaching it. The curved lower supports beneath the bench rest on a series of metallic grilles that form a cross-shape in the centre of the room, with the flooring in the rest of the laboratory covered in dark blue-grey coloured plates. The lighting throughout the room is practical but harsh, with primary illumination being provided by a series of ceiling-mounted white lamps shining through metallic grilles; these cast patterns of light on the floor below. Secondary illumination comes from sets of vertical wall-mounted lights flanking the entrance at the end of the room. The read-outs from the various computer screens incidentally add further low-level lighting, the large wall-mounted computer station directly opposite the treatment bench generating the brightest monitor display. Said display consists of a large semi-circular terminal containing four spherical read-out and touch-sensitive control interfaces, set to either side of a smaller rectangular monitor screen. Positioned centrally below the primary read-out is a circular control console containing a series of illuminated circular ports with cones sticking out of them; typical of Hirogen interface design. This large station is used to undertake a number of treatments and works in conjunction with the free-standing seated console positioned in front of the photonic field generator. Category:Starships